Give You What You Like
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Hyukjae hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghapus luka hatinya. Setelah bertemu Donghae, Hyukjae pikir ia tak akan secepat itu untuk jatuh cinta. Just one night stand, itu yang dipikirkannya. "It's none of your business. I let you drag me here just for making love, if you don't mind "


**Title : Give You What You Like**

**Length : Completed**

**Genre : Yaoi , Romance, Smutt**

**Rated : M **

**Casts : Lee Donghae 3 Lee Hyukjae**

**A/N : Lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari lagunya AVRIL LAVIGNE – GIVE YOU WHAT YOU LIKE. Coba dengerin deh lagunya. KEREN BANGET. PASTI BERASA SUASANA BAR DAN BITCHY-NYA HYUK! :) *ga nyante (._.)v* Tapi ini bukan song-fic ya :'D Saya ga bisa bikin song-fic T_T *crying a river**

**.::Give You What You Like::.**

Masih terbayang adegan pertengkarannya dengan Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat pria berlesung pipi itu berkata kasar padanya. Memutuskan hubungan mereka bahkan hampir menamparnya.

Hyukjae tak mengerti. Ia tak percaya jika sosok yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai pria yang lembut dan peyabar itu ternyata bisa berubah menjadi sosok asing yang mengerikan hanya karena ia mendapati pria itu tengah mendua di belakangnya dengan seorang pria manis yang berstatus lebih baik dari dirinya.

Oh,,,well. Hyukjae memang hanya orang biasa yang sering dipandang rendah. Sementara Kim Kibum adalah asisten pribadi Siwon yang seorang eksekutif muda kaya dan tampan. Pantas saja keduanya punya hubungan khusus. Tak mengherankan pula jika mereka akan melanjutkannya ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Damn Choi Siwon!

Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sakit hatinya Hyukjae saat ini.

Jika kau memang bosan dan jenuh, kau bisa mengakhiri semuanya baik-baik, Siwon. Tidak dengan cara pamer kemesraan di depan umum dan sialnya Hyukjae melihatnya.

Demi Tuhan!

Yang Hyukjae pikirkan hanyalah rasa bencinya terhadap Siwon.

Entah sudah berapa teguk gelas alkohol yang pria manis bersurai kemerahan itu habiskan. Rasanya sama saja, tak ada yang bisa membakar rasa sakit hatinya. Berulang kali Hyukjae mengumpat kasar dalam gumamannya. Mengucap segala sumpah serapah untuk Siwon hingga ia tak bisa berkata lagi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan suasana bar tempatnya melepas kesedihan makin padat saja oleh kehadiran para pengunjung. Yang bisa Hyukjae lihat hanyalah lampu warna-warni yang berputar, musik yang berdentum keras memekkan gendang telinganya, dan bau asap rokok serta alkohol yang menguar di sekelilingnya.

Dan ah,,jangan lupakan beberapa pasangan yang sedang bercumbu itu. Shit! Hyukjae benci melihatnya. Mengingatkannya pada Siwon saja.

Di sudut lain bar itu, Hyukjae bisa merasakan jika seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang tak terkait dibalut dengan jas hitam casual yang masih rapi. Oh, baguslah. Artinya pria itu belum tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan para pekerja seks di sana.

Sejenak, Hyukjae tersenyum kecil seraya meneguk gelas terakhirnya. Melirik pria yang duduk sendirian di sudut bar itu dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedikit bersenang-senang sepertinya boleh juga. Ia sudah lama tak melakukan kegilaan seperti ini semenjak berpacaran dengan Siwon. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Siwon adalah pria yang baik. Dengan catatan, sebelum Hyukjae tahu jika pria itu ternyata mendua di belakangnya.

Perlahan, Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan sempoyongan menuntun langkahnya mendekati meja pria asing yang berjarak lima meter dari dirinya. Yah,,sepertinya Hyukjae mulai gila. Sakit cinta bisa membuat orang kehilangan jati dirinya.

Surai kemerahannya yang bergerak-gerak membuat wajah Hyukjae nyaris tertutupi separuhnya. Namun ia masih bisa melihat sosok pria yang kini tampak menahan senyum simpul saat melihat dirinya mendekat.

Damn!

Dia benar-benar tampan. Hyukjae berani bertaruh apapun asal ia bisa mendapatkan pria itu. Ia tak menerima penolakan. Tidak setelah Siwon memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"I'm yours tonight~"

Bisikan merdu itu mengantar Hyukjae jatuh ke pelukan sang pria yang tanpa keberatan menyangga berat tubuhnya. Di sisa kesadarannya, Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. Bersusah payah menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya –meski gagal- demi melihat dengan jelas wajah sang pria yang kini tengah memeluknya demi menahannya agar tak jatuh.

Hyukjae yakin ia tengah mabuk berat saat ini. Tapi akal dan pikirannya masih bisa berkerja dengan baik untuk menyelami betapa megagumkannya pria asing yang baru dilihatnya itu. Hyukjae sadar ia tak mengenal pria itu. Dan sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika malam ini mereka 'berkenalan' lebih jauh. Hyukjae tak peduli kemana pria ini akan membawanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sedikit bersenang-senang untuk menghapus rasa sakit hatinya.

…

Dengan satu tangannya, Donghae menyangga tubuh Hyukjae sementara tangannya yang lain menyambar gelas vodka miliknya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Setelah ia meletakkan gelasnya ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menuntun Hyukjae yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri berjalan menuju ruang kosong di sudut bar yang memang disewakan.

Meski kesadarannya nyaris saja hilang, Hyukjae masih bisa merasakan jika kini langkahnya terarah menjauhi keramaian pengunjung. Ia tak lagi mendengar dentuman musik yang begitu keras dan bau asap rokok serta alkohol juga tak lagi terasa menusuk indera penciumannya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil saat satu tangan yang menyangga pinggang rampingnya begitu erat menahan tubuhnya. Seolah tangan itu takut jika ia akan pergi jauh atau tumbang karena tak lagi sadarkan diri.

Sebelum mencapai pintu sebuah kamar di mana Donghae akan membawanya, Hyukjae menahan langkahnya. Berpegangan erat pada bahu Donghae dan berusaha untuk berdiri tegak menatap pria asing itu. Sejenak, keduanya berpandangan hingga Hyukjae merasakan tekanan kuat pada sudut bibirnya. Keduanya berciuman dalam tanpa peduli dimana mereka berada.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan daun pintu saat Donghae mendorongnya. Napasnya yang begitu sesak tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikmati lumatan bibir Donghae pada bibirnya. Satu tangan Hyukjae bertumpu pada bahu kokoh Donghae sementara satu tangannya yang lain berpegangan pada punggung lebar pria asing itu. Panas yang menguasai tubuhnya membuatnya nyaris lupa diri.

Dengan satu tarikan kuat, Donghae membuka pintu kamar dan menahan tubuh Hyukjae agar tak terdorong jatuh karena ciuman darinya yang belum juga terputus. Langkah kaki Hyukjae yang tak lagi terarah hanya mengikuti kemana Donghae pergi membawanya. Tepat saat pintu tertutup Hyukjae mejauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Donghae. Menatap intens pria yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya itu dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Such a good kisser~"

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Tak menjawab kalimat Hyukjae dan justru mengusap sudut bibir pria manis itu dengan satu ibu jarinya.

"You need something, aren't you?"

Hyukjae tersenyum sinis. Memainkan kerah kemeja Donghae dan perlahan melucuti kaitan kancing yang masih tersisa.

"Don't give me a stupid question, Mr~"

"You can call me Aiden, Babe~"

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil ketika Donghae menyela ucapannya. Kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"You already know what I want tonight, Mr~"

"Just Aiden~"

Hyukjae tak berucap lagi ketika Donghae memintanya untuk memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Aiden. Yang dilakukanya hanyalah menyatukan kembali bibir mereka hingga Donghae mengambil alih permainan.

Dua tangan Hyukjae yang semula masih bertumpu pada bahu Donghae kini beranjak naik menyusuri surai brunette pria tampan itu dan perlahan meremasnya kuat saat Donghae memperdalam ciumannya. Hyukjae bisa merasakan dua tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya mengusap pelan punggungnya dan perlahan menyelinap masuk ke dalam pakaiannya.

Hyukjae mendesah . Hangat tangan Donghae yang bersentuhan dengan kulit mulusnya membuat pria manis itu berjingkat pelan. Kakinya seolah mati rasa dan tak dapat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

Di tengah ciuman mereka, dua tangan Donghae mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Hyukjae. Belum sampai Hyukjae benar-benar melepas pakaian atasnya, pria manis itu memutar tubuhnya dan mengubah keadaan. Mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga rebah di atas ranjang. Perlahan, Hyukjae merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Donghae dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Hyukjae bisa merasakan sesuatu di antara dua kaki Donghae menyentuh perut bawahnya.

"I saw you~"

Hyukjae melepas tautan bibirnya begitu mendengar suara rendah Donghae. Menatap pria tampan yang ada di bawahnya itu dengan mata yang berembun. Apa maksudnya? Apa Donghae melihat dirinya ketika bertengkar dengan Siwon saat di luar bar tadi? Kenapa? Kenapa Donghae harus mengingatkannya pada pria pengecut itu?

"It's none of your business. I let you drag me here just for making love, if you don't mind~"

Hyukjae bangkit dari posisinya. Duduk membelakangi Donghae yang masih setengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Donghae pun ikut bangkit lantas melepas jas hitamnya. Mengambil sebotol vodka yang ada di meja nakas dan menuangkanya pada gelas kristal yang sudah tersedia.

"Sorry~"

Donghae menyodorkan gelas kristal di tangannya pada Hyukjae. Ia tak bermaksud merusak suasana dengan mengingatkan pria manis itu akan kenangan buruk tentang mantan pacarnya. Donghae hanya ingin jujur, sesungguhnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada pria cantik itu.

Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap Donghae seraya tersenyum kecil. Donghae bisa melihat genangan air yang mengalir dari sudut mata lentik itu. Senyum palsu yang terkembang di wajah Hyukjae entah mengapa membuat Donghae merasa sakit. Bukan ini yang ingin dilihatnya. Donghae tak berniat membuat suasana hati pria cantik itu semakin kacau dan memburuk.

"So, would you take me and say if I'm your one and only?"

Tanpa ragu, Hyukjae menyambar gelas kristal yang Donghae tawarkan dan meneguknya dengan cepat hingga habis. Air matanya kembali mengalir saat teringat bagaimana akhir kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan dengan Siwon.

Donghae cukup mengerti apa yang diinginkan Hyukjae saat ini. Setidaknya, ia ingin membantu pria cantik itu melepas sedikit bebannya.

"With my pleasure~"

Hyukjae melepas gelas kristal itu dari tangannya hingga terdengar suara dentingan kaca yang pecah berserakan ketika Donghae menyatukan bibir mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya tarikan napas berat dan desahan penuh hasrat yang terdengar memenuhi kamar itu.

Donghae membawa tubuh Hyukjae ke bawahnya. Perlahan-lahan menyibak pakaian atas Hyukjae dan mengecup pundak mulusnya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan itu kembali beralih ke bibir sensual Hyukjae. Donghae melumatnya dengan lembut dan perlahan menghisapnya kuat seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Sejenak, Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga wajah mereka memiliki jarak. Ia tatap dalam-dalam iris gelap pria tampan itu.

Mengapa ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Donghae terhadapnya? Hyukjae seperti menemukan hal baru yang membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Apa ini hanya pengaruh dari banyaknya alkohol yang sudah diteguknya hingga merusak kinerja otaknya? Atau sekedar sugesti yang memaksa Hyukjae agar merasa lebih baik karena yang diinginkannya hanyalah bersenang-senang?

Entahlah.

Yang Hyukjae ketahui, saat Donghae kembali menekan sudut bibirnya, ia merasa telah mendapat obat penawar hatinya. Rasanya ia tak bisa hidup bila Donghae tak ada di sisinya.

Hyukjae rasa ia sudah gila.

Yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanyalah nama dan wajah Donghae.

Ah,,tidak. Hyukjae mengenal Donghae sebagai Aiden. Ya, Aiden.

Lampu remang yang menerangi kamar sempit itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Donghae memberi kepuasan tersendiri pada Hyukjae. Tubuh kekar Donghae yang bergerak seirama dengan desahan merdu yang mengalun lembut dari suara husky Hyukjae bak lantunan lagu di kesunyian malam. Menciptakan harmonisasi gerak dan irama yang saling berpaduan.

Hyukjae nyaris tak bisa membuka matanya tiap kali Donghae menyentakkan tubuhnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya namun hanya suara desahan menggila yang keluar dari pita suaranya. Ini adalah malam terindah yang Hyukjae miliki. Ia berani berani bertaruh, tak ada pria lain yang pernah bisa memberinya kepuasan semacam ini sebelumnya.

Tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata lentiknya. Hanya erangan dan permintaan lebih yang terus Hyukjae lontarkan untuk Donghae agar pria itu tak berhenti menyatukan diri dengan raganya. Hyukjae bahkan lupa jika ia sedang menderita luka hati yang sangat dalam. Tujuannya untuk bersenang-senang telah tercapai dan rasanya ia tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Seperti ada banyak bintang yang bisa Hyukjae lihat di kegelapan mata Donghae. Pancaran tulus dan penuh hasrat yang Donghae miliki membuatnya nyaris lupa diri. Peluh yang mengalir menuruni kulit tan pria tampan itu membuat Donghae ribuan kali lebih tampan dari apa yang mampu Hyukjae lihat. Donghae terlihat sempurna. Dan semua angan tinggi itu mengantar Hyukjae melepas penuh hasratnya saat Donghae lagi-lagi menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya meski ia tahu ia belum mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Ia rendahkan tubuhnya sejenak dan mengecup lembut sudut mata Hyukjae. Senyum terkembang di sudut bibirnya saat melihat wajah lelah Hyukjae berseri menatapnya.

"Don't think I'm a selfish person. You'll get what you deserve, Aiden~"

Hyukjae tersenyum dari balik surai merahnya. Menarik wajah Donghae lantas mengecup lembut bibirnya dan perlahan memutar tubuh mereka. Donghae tersenyum di sela ciumannya, Dua tangannya yang semula mengusap lembut punggung mulus Hyukjae kini perlahan turun dan menahan pinggang ramping pria cantik itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Suara-suara penuh nafsu sebagai pelampiasan hasrat yang tertahan memenuhi kamar itu. Hyukjae tak berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya. Rasanya ia ingin lagi dan lebih lagi. Ia tak ingin mengakhirinya di sini. Ia tak ingin esok pagi datang dan membuatnya sadar jika apa yang dilakukannya kini hanya sebatas pelarian.

Hyukjae tak ingin terlempar dari dunia malamnya yang indah. Andai detik ini bisa diulang, ia ingin terus merasakannya jutaan kali lipat lebih lama dari apa yang ia bisa.

…

Hangat yang tak lagi melingkupi tubuhnya membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari tidurnya. Pukul dua dini hari. Dalam gelap Hyukjae bisa melihat sesosok pria tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari ranjang di mana ia masih menggulung diri dengan selimut. Beberapa botol alkohol kosong bergelimpangan di lantai dan asap rokok menguar menusuk indera penciuman Hyukjae. Pria cantik itu diam sejenak untuk sekedar memperhatikan Donghae yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya tanpa pakaian atasan yang masih berserakan.

Perlahan, Hyukjae bangkit dari ranjangnya. Menyeret selimut yang melindungi tubuh polosnya mendekati Donghae yang masih menghisap _cigarette_-nya dan sesekali meneguk vodka favoritnya. Ia duduk di pangkuan pria itu tepat menghadap wajahnya. Menumpukan dua lengan panjangnya melingkari bahu Donghae.

"I'm not sure how to end this but,, I guess we could try it once again~"

Hyukjae berbisik pelan di telinga Donghae. Menatap intens pria tampan itu dan merebut puntung rokoknya. Tanpa ragu, Hyukjae menghisap _cigarette_ milik Donghae itu dan menghembuskan asap tipis dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan menggoda. Ia juga tak segan merebut gelas vodka Donghae dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan.

Selimut yang semula melindungi tubuh Hyukjae kini lolos jatuh ke lantai. Keduanya kembali bercumbu di atas kursi sempit yang Donghae duduki. Ciuman panjang dan dalam membuat kursi itu nyaris bergeser dari tempatnya. Hyukjae kembali mengerang panjang saat dua kaki jenjangnya melingkar erat di pinggang Donghae.

Hyukjae tak sungguh yakin dengan perasaannya. Ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Hyukjae menolak kuat-kuat getaran dahsyat yang mengetuk pintu hatinya. Rasanya terlalu instan jika ia baru saja pulih dari lukanya dan harus kembali membuka hatinya secepat ini. Hyukjae rasa, ini hanya sebatas pelampiasan nafsu belaka. Ia tak benar-benar menyukai Donghae atas nama cinta.

…

Suara dering ponsel yang terdengar menggugah Donghae dari alam bawah sadarnya. Rasanya baru beberapa menit lalu ia memejamkan mata setelah malam panjang yang ia lalui bersama Hyukjae.

Tidak. Donghae bahkan belum tahu siapa nama pria cantik itu.

Perlahan, Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeriksa panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ia melirik jam dan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

Keadaan begitu hening dan hingar-bingar pesta bar tidak lagi terdengar. Tentu saja. Ini siang hari dan bar ini tak buka sebelum pukul tujuh malam.

Sejak pertama kali membuka matanya Donghae sadar jika Hyukjae tak lagi ada bersamanya. Ia bangkit dan bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menemukan sebuah kertas dengan coretan tinta hitam.

'_Maybe someday~'_

Donghae tersenyum simpul membaca pesan singkat itu.

Ya, mungkian suatu hari kelak. Jika mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi.

**.::Give You What You Like::.**

Langkah kakinya yang terburu memecah kesunyian pagi. Surai merahnya yang menutup sebagian wajahnya berkibar terhempas angin. Hyukjae merapatkan mantel hangatnya dan terus berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri trotoar.

Senyum simpulnya terus terkembang seiring dengan langkahnya yang makin jauh.

'_Aku tak benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanku, Aiden. Aku mengagumimu, bahkan aku menggilaimu. Tapi kurasa ini semua terlalu cepat. Percayalah, jika kita berada di garis takdir sama, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.'_

**FIN!**

**.::Give You What You Like::.**


End file.
